


Down in the Ironworks

by princeluckybug13



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a movie scene redone, ironworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeluckybug13/pseuds/princeluckybug13
Summary: Basically the ironworks scene from Thomas and the Magic Railroad with James, Diesel 10, and Junior, bit James is replaced with Douglas. Based on an idea from a friend.
Kudos: 6





	Down in the Ironworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, so if something seems off don't be afraid to tell me :) i'll be happy to fix it

Douglas backed further into the smelters, fear piercing his smokebox. Above on his cab, Junior clambered for a footing. "Just a moment, Douglas!"

Diesel 10 oozed towards them. A wicked grin stretched across his face. His claw, Pinchy, clashed deafeningly. "What's the matter tin kettle? Is this too familiar for you?"

Douglas sat frozen to the rails. Cinders and ashes coated his charcoal paint in a thick layer. Diesel 10 merely continued.

"Does it make you quiver? Do you cower at the thought that you almost met your fate here?" He sneered at Douglas.

"Well, Diesel 10 watched the steamie squirm, "I can help you fix that."

The Warship creeped closer and closer. Douglas wanted nothing more than to escape. "Junior! C'moan! Use yer magic tae git us oot of here!"

"You won't escape this time, pepper shaker!"

"It's now or never Douglas!" Junior puffed out his chest. "Smell ya later Diesel 10!"

As Junior blew his whistle, a blinding, golden light swallowed them. Douglas let out a breath when green fields replaced the stuffy walls of the smelters.

Junior stood and coughed roughly into his sleeve. "Well, at least thats over."

Douglas sat panting in relief that it had not gone sour, but he could still feel the grime all over himself. The scot shivered. "A'm nae catching yer sorry scouk again."

Junior grumbled about 'ungrateful engines' as he stumbled towards his cousin. He didn't even turn to wave.

"Eejit..." Douglas mumbled, steaming down the line in search of his brother.


End file.
